the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Tron (2020 CGI film)/Credits
Full credits for Tron (2020 CGI film). Logos Opening DISNEY presents a SEAN BAILEY/TV 1000 PICTURES production a LUKAIN ANIMATION film TRON Closing Crawl Art Music "HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO" Written by Dean Pitchford and Jim Steinman Performed by Bonnie Tyler Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "ALL BY MYSELF" Written and Performed by Eric Carmen Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "MARGARITAVILLE" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "GET READY (2013 ORCHESTRAL MIX)" Written by Jean-Paul Henriette De Coster, Raymond L. Ray Slijngaard and Filip Marnix Luc De Wilde Performed by 2 Unlimited Courtesy of Ivy Road Productions Under license from Byte Records "ANGEL" Written and Performed by Sarah McLachlan Courtesy of Arista Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "LOVIN' YOU" Written by Minnie Riperton and Richard Rudolph Performed by Minnie Riperton Courtesy of Capitol Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "WRONG (from 'TRON')" Performed by Rico Morstein Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "SPACE ODDITY" Written and Performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan H. Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT" Written and Performed by Paula Cole Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "EYE OF THE TIGER" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "FIREBALL" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "AXEL F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "HELLO" Written and Performed by Lionel Richie Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "PINKFONG BABY SHARK" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "I'M TOO SEXY" Written by Fred Fairbrass, Richard Fairbrass and Rob Manzoli Performed by Right Said Fred Courtesy of Twist And Shout Music "THE FINAL COUNTDOWN" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "HAPPY TOGETHER" Written by Garry Bonner and Alan Gordon Performed by The Turtle Courtesy of Flo And Eddie, Inc. By arrangement with The Orchard Soundtrack available on Footage from 'KAYLA' courtesy of Vestron Pictures, 1984 Special Thanks Mikael Hed Matt Selman Megan Amram Jen Statsky Joel H. Cohen Eric Tovell Sherilyn Tamagawa Video games available on Production Babies Aadhya • Anderson • Aubrey • Bitah • Bliza • Flora • Hazel • Juliet • Lila • Lily Lucía • Max • Noah • Opal • Rohika • Rudhav • Ryker • Sadhvi • Tatum • Zack With the assistance of The British Columbia Film Film and Television and The Quebec Film Production Services Tax Credit. Copyright ©2020 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits